Radar systems, such as millimeter wave automotive radar, may benefit from the use of lenses or other beam modifying devices. However, conventional dielectric lenses may be bulky, difficult to manufacture, and may provide a limited range of index variations.
Metamaterials have been used at radar wavelengths. However, conventional metamaterials require high resolution lithography which may limit the wavelength applications. Further, when used near resonance losses in conventional metamaterials may be significant, and index variations may be limited.
Hence, improved lenses for use at millimeter wave and other wavelength ranges would be extremely useful.